1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector module, in particular, to a connector module, capable of being switched to different modes.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus 3.0 (USB 3.0) is a signal transmission specification standard evolved from USB 2.0, in which a transmission rate of the USB 3.0 can reach 5G bps, but a transmission rate of a traditional USB 2.0 is only 480M bps. Currently, it is sure that a USB 3.0 electrical connector is compatible with a USB 2.0 electrical connector. That is to say, the USB 3.0 adopts the electrical connector structure being the same as that of the USB 2.0, and several pins are added to provide USB 3.0 functions. Therefore, based on the USB 2.0 electrical connector structure, a USB 3.0 electrical connector structure is required to satisfy demands.